Mr Rainey's New Attorney
by Wolfyluvr
Summary: It looks like Mort wants to fall for his new attourney. But when Shooter waltzes back into the picture, he has other ideas for Mort and they don't include love. First Story, Please R
1. Telling Off Amy

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the book Secret Widow/ Secret Window, Secret Garden or any of it's characters. They are the sole property of one Stephan King.

**Rating:** Rated "**M**" for future sexual content, language, violence, and any thing else construed as vulgar.

**CHAPTER 1: Telling off Amy**

"Mort, are you mad? You are going to need legal help on your side before going through with this whole hog!" Amy shouted across the lobby of the spacious plaza building. It's walls made of slate stone, it's many windows creating natural light instead of wasting the money on the ghost white fluorescents. The floors were made of a black, pink, white polished marble which was protected by the yards of carpet, to collect the dirt from people's shoes, colored a dirty clashing red shade.

Mort threw Amy a stare so intense it should have knocked her over. Who the hell was she to tell him what to do when she barely knew what was going on? Although after being married to her for so long, he remembered how she thought of herself. She thought she was a goddess who knew all, saw all. He hated when she was like this. It used to be when she got like this she was about to shove his pecker into a vice. Not anymore. She wanted a divorce, by God he was going to give it to her, and all the rage and hate that came with.

"Amy, I will tell you for the last god dam time. I will talk to Leslie tomarrow. Now, unless you would like to tell me anything else that involves you running my life which only the person I can call my _wife_ can do, I think I shall say _Adieu_," he then promptly turned on his heel and left Amy to stand there looking like a complete idiot with her open as wide as a large mouth bass.

Once he was safely beyond the borders of two steel and glass doors he yanked out his keys and put a smile on his face extremely proud of how he had completely humiliated Amy like that in public. Lord knows she deserved it.

Walking in the front door of his cabin which he was in the middle of remodeling to celebrate the soon-to-be finality of his divorce Mort yelled, "Hello Shooter! Oh wait, you're gone and things are finally starting to look up." After Shooter had _helped_ Mort dispose of Ted permanently, Amy had become all of a sudden more okay with Mort Making some changes to their divorce that went more in his favor. It was all thanks to his new lawyer, Mr. Leslie Schroer. Without him Mort might never have signed the settlement. Him and Amy's new-found gullibility. Speaking of which, he had to call Leslie to make that appointment before he forgot.

Picking up his new black, cordless, Uniden® telephone he dialed the law firm. He heard the familiar click of someone answering the telephone followed by, " Hello. You have reached the law offices of Schroer, James, and Stienbrook. How may I assist you?"

"Hello there, this is Morton Rainey in Tashmore Lake, New York. I was calling to see if Leslie Schroer could come over to may house for an after hours appointment as was done about three weeks ago? It is very important."

"Of coarse Mr. Rainey. I will make the appointment right away. It could be tonight at seven o'clock if that is soon enough?"

"That is perfect. Thank-you." He said hanging up and started to get ready as it was already 5:30.

---------- ------------ --------- -------- -----------

"Wait, Mr. Rainey! Damn," whispered Helen into the receiver of the phone. Mr. Rainey had forgotten to specify which Leslie Schroer. Mr. Schroer, CEO or his daughter Leslie jr. "Well, I guess I'll have to play Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Moe and hope I get it right." After finishing the childish song, she landed on Miss. Schroer. Then she walked down to Leslie Jr.'s office to tell her of her extra appointment.

When she reached the office, she found the young attorney talking on the phone twirling her golden honey hair around her finger flashing her $200.00 highlights with the flipping action. Helen waited.

"Yes Helen," she asked in her always soft sweet tone that was so far always deadly in the court room once she had finished the phone call she was in.

"Umm, Miss. Schroer, you have an unexpected at-home appointment in upper New York. He says you were there about three weeks ago and that it was extremely important."

"Who is it," queried the now very puzzled advocate.

"Mr. Morton Rainey. He's up in Tashmore Lake so you'll need to leave by 6:15 to be there by 7:00." With that Helen went out the door and grabbed her purse, as her day at the office was now over.


	2. Would You Go For Me Darlin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window in any form.

**Rating:** "**M**"

**AN:** This is my first of what will hopefully be many fics, so I hope I am doing well.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Mort Rainey? Is there even a Mort Rainey on my clientele? _ She certainly knew there was no Mort Rainey in that black Rol-O-Dex sitting on the right corner of her desk. She memorized every single name that, which at the present was only about twenty-five. A Mort Rainey was definitely a blow to her.

"Helen!" she called after the young receptionist to let her know she had probably made a mistake. "Helen, Wait!" she cried again.

"Yes Miss. Schroer?" she asked with a sweet smile gracing her face.

"Helen, there must be some mistake. There is no Mort Rainey in my clientele. Are you sure he asked for me?"

"That's the problem; he didn't specify you or your father. He just said Leslie Schroer. I took a guess it was you, but apparently not. If you could do me a favor and tell your dad about the appointment instead it would be most appreciated."

"Sure." Then Helen left sighing for relief that the mess had been sorted out.

Walking down the hall to her father's office, her heels making a pounding noise on the thin office carpet Leslie made the turn in the office to tell her dad the news and found him staring intensely at his Dell® computer screen.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Darlin'" he asked in his ever more noticeable southern accent. "What can I do for ya?"

"Uh, Helen got a call from a Mort Rainey who needs an emergency appointment tonight at his house. You need to be there at seven." She then made her attempt to leave, but was stopped.

"Honey, is there any way you could handle that for your old man? I am swamped with everything, but I also needed to have this brief on Judge Martham's desk yesterday."

She looked into his pleading steel-blue eyes that lay beneath an ever-receding hairline and just couldn't say no.

"Alright dad, would you give me directions?"

"Of course, over there in the filing cabinet. Directions and phone number incase you get lost. You are lucky in going, really."

"Yeah, how's that," she asked making her way through the "R" section of the files and snatching the Rainey file.

"Beautiful country he lives in up there. Gorgeous lake, small, but nice little cottage. That's the life right there."

"I bet."

"Well, I am sure what he wants to go over isn't much so don't worry about it."

"Okay," she then saw the clock. "Oh my God, I have to go home and change before I go. I'd better leave now. Bye dad."

**AN:** another short, but sweet chapter. but it will get better.


	3. The Suprising Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Secret Window in any form.

**Rating:** "**M**"

**Chapter 3: The Surprising Visitor**

Mort raced around the house trying to spiff up the old cottage as best he could. There was nothing he could really do about the spider webs at the very top of his vast cathedral ceiling, but the clothes that were spread out over the laundry room were thrown in to his new bedroom. With the money ha had made on the re-write of Secret Window, and the divorce, he was now able to add on to the house. Behind the stairs, next to the bathroom he added a new bedroom and in-room full bath along with a brand-new waterbed all of which was more suited to a bachelor's lifestyle. His old bedroom was transformed into a new study to house his desk, laptop, and the chair for his new pet to lounge upon while Mort worked.

Actually, Mort hadn't intended on getting a new pet. After what had happened to Chico and what went down with Shooter, he just kind of wanted to leave the past behind him. It seemed best, but when Terry and Kenny the life-partner neighbors of his, the only neighbors still talking to him, told him they were moving into a small apartment in New York City to live out their golden years they told him they were not going to be able to take their beloved Golden Retriever Captain Jack Anderson with them. They wanted to leave the friendly animal with someone who would forever love and take care of it. So Mort couldn't turn down the opportunity for a companion to talk to since the only people in fifty miles willing to talk to him were now leaving him.

Looking at the clock it was almost 7:10, where the hell was Leslie. He couldn't have possibly gotten lost. "He's old, but not senile," Mort smiled as he spoke the comment out loud. That's when he heard the soft knock at the door.

"Finally you'r--" Mort had started to say something, but he had completely lost all brain function because there at his door was not Leslie, but the most beautiful creatures ever to walk the planet. She looked at him through eyes of a most unique sky blue. Her lips were slightly parted and were painted a deep crimson that matched the blouse she wore beneath her form fitting, black leather jacket.

"Hi," she started. "I'm Leslie Schroer Jr. Helen told me that you forgot to specify whether you wanted my father or me. She took a guess. I hope she was right?" Leslie lied through her teeth. She knew her dad had told her to go no matter if the problem had been fixed. However, she was glad it was her that was here right now. The man before her was so beautiful. He made a heat flow through her that she felt all the way to her toes. She hadn't felt this way about a man since Alex Corser three years prior to this moment.

"Hi," he finally said. A lilt lying in his voice. "Uh… Come on in. I hope lasagna is all right?"

"Perfect." He was so perfect handsome facial features, a great form, and an adorable way about him. It made her nervous with excitement.

"So Mr. Rainey, what is that you wanted to discuss with a member of the farm?" she asked after finally getting herself to calm down during the abnormally quiet dinner.

"Well' it's that ---" he was cut off by a clawing at the door upstairs.

"What's that?"

"My dog, Captain Jack."

"You have a dog? What breed?"

"A Golden Retriever."

"Oh my God. That is my favorite type of dog," she squealed letting her girlish love for dogs take over her voice and made her forget to use her proper English. "I absolutely love any type of dogs though."

"Really? Would you like to go meet him?"

"Seriously, you'll let me?"

"What kind of question is that Why wouldn't I let you see my dog?" he queried an expression of surprise sat on his face.

"Most of my clients would have thrown me out of their homes just for asking. They aren't keen on having their lawyer be so _rude_ as to ask to see their family pet."

"Well, you won't find that here. Come on," he said stretching out his arm so as to offer her his hand to guide her up the stairs.

Opening the door to his new office/study they found Captain Jack sitting perfectly straight atop his chair waiting for someone to come over and scratch his ears.

"Oh, aren't you handsome," announced Leslie as she went to go pet the dog. As she walked, Mort caught himself staring at her butt as she walked. _God man, stop it. She's your lawyer._

"Who the hell was that?" yelled Mort startling the two bonding companions in his chair. Apparently Captain Jack had done the gentlemanly thing and gave his seat to Leslie. She was so beautiful. The cut of her blouse let him see a small amount of her cleavage. She had to at least be a "c" cup. He felt a tightening of his whole body at just the thought of Leslie in his arms. Letting him kiss her cleavage until they were both too drunk with ecstasy that they couldn't even stand.

_You'd better stop them there thoughts r. Rainey. Or everything that has been going so well is all going to dive bomb like a kamikaze during W-W-2. Understand?_

Then it clicked. He knew where that Southern drawl was emanating from. Shooter was back. He was somewhere close. Mort could feel him, taste the Paul Maul smoke in his mouth, smell it even.

"Mr. Rainey?" Leslie had walked up to him and he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed. He saw something in her eyes that he recognized though. She was having the same thoughts that he had been having until Shooter had started to talk again. However, he wasn't going to let Shooter take over again. If something might be able to be created between him and Leslie he was going to let it. No matter the cost. Shooter wasn't going to win this time. He then tilted his head a little so he was staring directly at Leslie's eyes. He had to think first though.

However, before his mind had time to think, his body made the decision for him. He pressed his lips lightly on Leslie's just to see what she would do. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and let his tongue enter her mouth a reap its reward.

As the two stood in the middle of the small, practically empty room kissing with every inch of their souls, a shadow standing in the unlit corner of the room shaking his head and sighing and saying, "bad decision Mr. Rainey."


	4. Shooters Return

**DISCLAIMER: ** Same as before ).

CHAPTER 4 #

Hungrily the two devoured each other's mouths as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. Mort and Leslie started migrating towards the old wooden desk sitting at the edge of the room. Placed next to the chair Leslie had so recently been sitting. When Leslie's fanny bumped into the edge of the table she began to scoot back across as Mort bent her back until they were almost laying across it. Mort's hand was moving ever so slowly up Leslie's tight blouse. Leslie could feel a bump on her thigh, she didn't have to guess what it was. Mort dipped his head into the soft sensitive dip on her neck. The pleasure he evoked there was amazing. Then a growl arose, but it hadn't come from Mort or herself.

Mort quit what he was doing and turned around leaving her neck to feel cold and lonely because he left it. Then she heard the growl again as she looked up. Captain Jack was growling and baring teeth.

"Jack, what are you doing?" questioned Mort. "What's wrong buddy?" He proceeded to remove his body off of hers, leaving a longing and an emptiness in it's wake. He began to bend over the dog, but it backed away and continued to growl. It was not a playful growl, it was a frightened growl. Something was scaring the dog. But the dog had been fine five minutes ago, and nothing except the relationship between her and Mort, nothing had changed. So what was scaring him to the point he was growling at Mort. She soon found out.

"There you are pretty girl," mocked a cold southern voice as it grabbed Leslie and pulled her through some sort of small window into some sort of alternate universe. She could see the room and everything, including the handsome Mort as it was, but she only saw it through her window. She cried for Mort to come to her rescue, but he couldn't hear. She was so cold, until she felt someone's wispy breath that was somehow colder than the air around her. Then she heard the 'chink' of metal as a pair of handcuffs were latched around her wrists, she tried to turn around, but just couldn't.

"You can blame that Mort for this maim. I sure am sorry to be having to do this, but Mort brought this on himself. If only he had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?" The man's Southern drawl was disturbing her, she didn't know what he was doing, but she tried her best to stay cool. All of a sudden his menacing hand began to creep its way up her side before landing on top of where Mort's big, strong, protective hand had been not so long ago. "To kill you would be a horrible waste of women, maybe I could think of a better use for you other than death, but for now I have other things to do so have a seat," he then without making her fall he pulled a wooden dining room chair to rest beneath her bottom. Then he seemed to disappear.

The room with the window allowed her to see into the room where she had almost made love with Mort. Right there on his desk, in front of his dog. She looked around her and it was as if she was just suspended in air because it was just a black thing. No ceiling, no floor, no nothing. _What the hell was going on, what had he meant death? What had she done? Was this punishment for what she had done with Mort? Please, she had had sex with men before, thrice in fact and this hadn't happened. What made this so different?_

**AN:** I know this one is super short, but I have had some stuff come up, a funeral, a wedding, plus work interferes, but I wanted to update as much as I could. I wrote as much as I could in 45 minutes. Please forgive me. I hope to get updating in a more rapid succession soon. Please no flames, yet.


End file.
